Available internal expanding collet clamps are relatively complicated devices, and are relatively expensive. Furthermore, the internal collets which are commercially available are not fully supported when expanded and often do not hold the workpiece in a completely satisfactory manner. This invention provides an internal collet clamp device which solves the foregoing problems.